Moving Into Something Real
by rosehustle1
Summary: Lacey is finding out that it's more than lust that she feels for Mr. Gold...


Moving Into Something Real

Balancing two cups of coffee in her hands, Lacey pushed her way into the dusty pawnshop. Although she and Mr. Gold had spent most of the last four days together, for some reason his presence still didn't feel suffocating. She never could put up with a man much after one night. Once passions had been fulfilled, Lacey was ready to depart on her own. But for some reason, the afterglow of her frenzied couplings with Mr. Gold never seemed to wear off. She felt strangely smitten with the man. He could be deliciously evil and ruthless which she enjoyed, but when he had her to himself, pressed against his silk sheets exposed and willing, he was almost frustratingly tender. He made sure to have her almost incapable of forming words when he put his lovely long tongue to use. Before Gold, she had never realized how selfish many of her past lovers had been. Well, maybe it was because they had been all of the worst kinds of guys (dumb jocks, self-important musicians, young college guys with no clue to what a clitoris was nor any desire to find out) and she had basically let them have their way until the act was finished. Actually, Lacey was realizing that she never actually enjoyed sex until Mr. Gold. Sure, she had some fun messing about with Dr. Whale in his car, or hooking up with Keith against the Rabbit Hole walls, but she never left the session feeling anywhere close to sated.

But it would all be so much easier if he was as selfish a bastard in the bedroom as he was in all other endeavors. She knew she was in trouble when she woke up the night before reaching for him to hold her close. He obliged quite happily allowing a soft smile to adorn his face. She also found herself missing him when he was off on business around town. He could be gone for three hours but it would feel like years. Yes this was definitely trouble, yet Lacey couldn't help but to smile in anticipation of seeing him again.

Nearing the back of the pawn shop, Lacey was ready to barge through the curtain partition with a witty zinger at her lips, when the startling sound of sobbing stopped her in her tracks. Putting the coffee down on the closest table, Lacey slowly opened the curtain and walked toward the source of all her inner confusion.

"I'm closed come back tomorrow." He said in a strangled voice with his hands covering his face. Lacey walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned suddenly then, realizing it was her, pulling her close to his body. The sobs were coming in louder now as he grasped Lacey with all his might.

"Tell me what happened." Lacey said as she began to rub soothing circles down his back. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

"My son…he's gone forever…He possibly dead."

Lacey held him tighter and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry; Gold…I don't know what to say." Lacey said as a sudden heavy sadness seemed to close around her. Her eyes started to feel moisture at the corners.

His cries began to fade out as he tried to regain what little composure he had left.

"Sadly, of all the people in this town you were the only one that would know…" He trailed a hand up to her ponytail and gently pulled the barrette from her hair freeing her tresses and running his hands through. She stilled at the action. Looking into his sad brown eyes reddened from the crying, jolted something within her. She leaned forward and tentatively pressed one of the gentlest of kisses to his lips. He seemed surprised at first, but then his mind caught up with the situation and he began to respond in kind. His hand held onto her hips as he leaned closer against her. Lacey placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by moving her tongue into his mouth.

Then a harsh sob broke through the languid silence of the moment. Gold broke from her lips startled and worried that he had done something wrong.

"Lacey?" He asked as he traced a hand under her chin.

The tears were rolling down her cheeks and the sobbing noise was coming out louder now.

"No Rumple… It's me, Belle".

His eyes widened in shock. Rumple walked closer to her and gazed into her eyes.

"Sweetheart?"He asked in a gruff voice still sounding rough from crying.

Belle nodded and pulled him in for a hug. He held her tightly as he cried for Bae, for her, and for him. The entire terrible situation was finally rolling over him in strong waves of darkness.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry for everything… for everything that I did wrong with you before, for everything I did with Lacey, for everything I should have done for you and my boy…"

Belle turned in his arms and brought his forehead against her own.

"I know, Rumple. I'm sorry too… I don't how you've managed…so well with everything that happened to me and now…" It was then that Belle leaned forward and kissed him with more passion than she knew what to do with. Rumple moaned low in his throat as Belle kissed him without abandon. She took his hands and pulled him with her toward the nearby cot. Rumple followed as if transfixed by her actions.

"Belle, what are you-"

She pulled him in for another sensual kiss before separating from him long enough to unzip her black dress and letting it drop to the floor.

There was nothing on underneath. Belle rolled her eyes at this new piece of information about her Mrs. Hyde. Strangely, she didn't feel the same shyness she usually did when Rumple saw her naked. Belle looking him in the eye, walked up to stand in front of him. She took his hands into her own and brought them to her mouth to kiss.

"I don't know what to say any better than Lacey did…but I love you and I want you to feel something other than sadness and regret." Belle began to kiss down his neck and lick the juncture where his neck and ear connect.

"I want you to feel how much I love you (kiss) and missed you (kiss) and need you always like this (soft lick).

He didn't know how it happened but something in him broke when Belle licked his nipple through his shirt. It was like something Lacey might do but with Belle it wasn't about proving something instead it was about giving something… to him. He pulled Belle up to meet his mouth once more before using a bit of magic to pick her up and place her on the bed. Using his magic one last time, Rumple was instantly naked as he moved to lean over Belle. Rumple was about to say something when Belle's finger trailed up to his lips hushing him. He hadn't realized the tears were running down his cheeks. She immediately understood and pulled him down to lie beside her on the bed wrapping her leg over his hip. It was a slightly awkward position but he needed her to anchor him in this moment.

"Take me."She said as she gently kissed his neck and moved her groin closer to his. Rumple lay on his left side facing her as she lay on her right facing him. It was then that he pulled her leg up and over until he could feel the head of his penis slowly pushes through her wet lower lips. Belle let out a soft moan but kept her eyes focused on his. She rested her hand under his chin and whispered words of love and encouragement as he moved at an achingly slow pace against her. She was becoming unglued by the rhythm and she could tell he was as well for his determined gaze was starting to falter as his began to pant her name. She pulled him tighter against her then which deepened the penetration causing them both to yell. Holding her closer, kissing her frantically, Rumple lowered his hand onto her mound and rubbed her hidden pleasure peak in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long until Belle came hard around him, yelling his name and a few choice expletives he did not think she even knew. Pressing her naked breast tighter to his chest, Belle pushed faster against him as he thrust into her, causing her to have another orgasm, but this time bringing him down with her. After a few more gentle thrusts the two collapsed against the cot. It was several minutes of silent stroking of each other's faces and soft adoring grins before the two finally got up, dressed, and walked over to his work table.

"You look a little better than before." She said with a shy smile. He chuckled and leaned forward to play with one of her curls.

"You were quite…helpful."

Belle laughed and leaned her cheek against his hand; however the smiles they wore were bittersweet.

"We'll get through this Rumple. I promise you we'll find out what happened to Bae and where he is."

He kissed her cheek.

"See, you always know just what to say."

She pulled him back into a hug. As she rubbed his back, Rumple closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He would find Bae, and Belle would be there by his side this time.


End file.
